First journey chapter 38
Chapter:38 First Mission continues Yokuta Salad I saw the Yokuta running towards the podium, and my first instinct was to the dagger that was integrated with the uniform they had issued earlier. Of course, I had a blaster, but my reflexes were trained for the use of sword and knife. " Stop!" Yelled a voice loud in my mind, not my voice something much more real. It was a telepathic command, and while it was ringing in my mind, I knew it had been given by a commanding officer. My hand froze, perhaps a microsecond before I was to throw, I was unable to continue the throwing motion. The Yokuta ripped off his snouted gray head, ears and skin and revealed a black Nogoll and he screamed. "Don't shoot! I surrender! There are others like me with AM bombs in the plaza and others are in the ship also armed with AM bombs!" Two Ultra Marines in full Destroyer suits, shimmered into existence next to the Nogoll, deactivating their active Holo camouflage cloak. I saw many more appear all over the place detaining individual Yokuta in Stasis force fields. It all happened silently with lightning speed. The voice in my head said. "Outstanding reaction Cadet, but you can put your dagger away, and you know it is not regulation to carry the ceremonial dagger on your back, tugged away under your tunic!" I was so used to Tyr and Egill's telepathic communications that I answered without speaking. "Sir, Sorry Sir!" There was a small pause. "How did you get away with it at Uniform inspection?" "The Auto dresser gave me weapon options, and I choose a second dagger where I always carry my throwing knife, Sir. "I also notice you have lots of experience in telepathic communication. I will keep an eye on you. Now we need to sort things out here and brief the Yokuta!" "The ship, Sir!" "No worries there as no one gets aboard the Union Flagship even on a sight-seeing tour without being scanned to the last body cell!" The Yokuta and everyone else watched as Fleet marines and soldiers in dark blue armor suits, lead by Admiral Stahl fully armored led the assault, took the hidden mountain base on the big screens. He was only recognizable by the lettering on his Destroyer suit, and the four stars stenciled on the huge shoulder pieces. Only the comments of the off-screen commentators were heard. "A special task force of marines and Navy units was and is searching for any remaining Nogoll units ever since the last transmission of the First Billie tipping us off that there were independent units still out there. From captured ship data, we knew about the expanse and the secret rally point. Admiral Stahl, along with the newly refurbished and updated Devastator followed up on a series of long-range sensor contacts, found two landed Nogoll capital ships in the neighboring system Rohlo. The crews of these ships, after surrendering divulged that a group of Officers and elite soldiers had returned to Arlicherb. Special Forces units were dispatched to find the suicide bombers. All of them were found and neutralized at the last moment. "Now alongside local Yokuta Police Units, a final assault is being made on the hidden mountain base. I am able to confirm that Yokuta security units have successfully arrested and/or neutralized the remaining Nogoll infiltrators." The Image showed Yokuta in borrowed Union Battle suits guiding ten Nogoll out of a smoking cave entrance. Since we still stood on the platform and behind the Old man of the fleet, we could hear him mutter. "Dang-it, I wonder how he does it, forever stealing my thunder and lightning!" He stepped behind the lectern and addressed the stunned and silent Yokuta crowds. "I am just getting the final reports, and it turned out that local authorities acted fast and decisively, requested Union gear which as you can see was readily given." There was a short pause, and he continued: "I can confirm the last Nogoll threat has been eliminated by heroes of your police force. I wish to thank your police chief for the quick response and total dedication to duty." A thunderous cheer rose from the multitudes. As each bit of information was relayed to the public, another cheer rose. It took a while for everything to settle down to a quiet roar. The Yokuta leaders decided to continue as planned with the question and answer session. The first questions were directed to the Elly in our group. Someone asked how the Elly ended up on the Union side and how they felt about their membership, and they answered very positively. The tallest of the Elly who had shown considerable knowledge in local space sector politics answered most of the questions in a very professional and precise manner. To my surprise, Ninio put one of his arms around my shoulder and the other on Pure and said. "What Deadan said is all true, but these are political and other important matters. I find the best thing about the Union and the fleet is the wonderful friends you can make. I really like those Attikan, love the Garbini who still owes me a squiggle. That is a furry tentacle hug of a female Garbini if you ever want to know." Looking at me, he said, "and this human is as good a friend as you can make in a week." "Human," a young-looking Yokuta ask of me, "where are you from, you do not appear to be a Terran?" I explained that I was from Nilfeheim, and I had to describe my world in a few sentences. Then someone asked, "How do you feel about non-humans, Elly or Garbini, for example?" I shrugged. "I met Ninio just a few days ago, and I know only what he has told me about his race. I don't have any opinion on the Elly as a species, I know way too little about them to have an opinion. A mentor and teacher of mine always said, "Judge only after you have all the facts." Then I grinned and said. "I think Ninio is a practical joker with a great sense of humor and I think we are going to be good friends. well maybe not." Ninio pushed me a little from the side. "He got me figured out alright, I can't resist a good prank, but Eric is always willing to help and share, he is one of the reasons ten strangers are on their way to become good friends." One of the Elders said. "I still would like to know what you think about us. I know you don't want to judge and you know little about us, but everybody forms some kind of opinion and usually right away. We Yokuta value honesty above false compliments, so don't be afraid, to be frank." "Well if the Yokuta eats the same or similar things as the Elly, I am not sure I would like to eat or smell the food, and I don't think I will be a great fan of Yokuta music, but other than that. It's a nice orderly planet, and the people don't strike me as particularly special. You still eat, sleep, drink, and breathe the same air. In my short time away from home, I met a methane breather with tentacles and Two Three over there was born inside a star. I haven't seen much of your world or your civilization to really have an opinion, but I somehow think you are more or less, just like us." There was a pause of silence, and I feared I had caused some major problem, but then laughter erupted, and one of the Officials spread his arms. "This is why we have this tradition. You are not trained diplomats, you say it as you see it and your argument is very true. We are quite average and don't stand out at all. I was one of the most vocal skeptics until now, but I will vote for admission now." He pointed at his trunk. "Don't be concerned about food. Human, we love our cousins the Elly, but at least I can't stand their stink food either. You will have a chance to sample our food later." Two-Three now had to describe his home, and even I was fascinated by its answers. The way Two-Three described his birthplace was incredible and truly alien. Every cadet had to answer questions, and the whole thing dragged on for over four hours. Ninio was just saying. "I frankly hope you join so I can hear wonderful Yokuta music all the time and maybe even record traditional Elly Funtuty songs in Yokuta style, Eric just doesn't know what he is missing." Ninio made a gesture with his arms, I thought might be a shrug and added. "I think If you don't join the Union, you lose out. That's all I can say." Instead of asking questions about membership and Union the next twenty or so issues were all about Funtuty songs and music, and my worst fear came true. The band could not be stopped, they started playing and every Yokuta I could see, and perhaps everyone watching the broadcast started singing and tooting their trunks. Finally, the Speaker of the Officials ended the horror by resuming taking questions and asking the callers to refrain from music questions. The Garbini had to describe and demonstrate how a Squiggle was done. She was only too happy to comply. It all turned out to be one mushy and dull affair that I wished it would be over soon. With everything that was happening I had ignored Waite, dumb, now where is the hell is he. I turned to ask Two-Three how he was doing and if he knew the whereabouts of Waite. Instead, I saw Waite with his blaster aimed at the Admiral and the Elly. I rushed to deflect the blaster and him as fast possible. I chopped the edge of my hand into his wrist and hand holding the weapon. He triggered the beam as he bent front from the blow, but the bright energy bolt went harmlessly into the wooden deck of the platform may be a meter behind the Admirals feet. Waite displayed remarkable recovery, possible combat training, as he drew his dagger with his other hand, barely hesitating after he dropped the blaster. I was too close to deflect it, so I turned to force him to stab me in the forearm, and not in the stomach as he had aimed. The exploding, burning pain in my arm confirmed my gamble worked. Still, in full combat mode, with no thought of rendering mercy, I hammered his chin with the butt of my palm. He began to collapse but froze in the middle of the fall, quickly two marines, and man in PSI Corps uniform appeared, the marines securing hold his limp body. The Speaker of the Elder applauded. "Wonderful demonstration of skills and powers! We know about Psi powers, although we do not possess any of the traits. I think we should give our guests a little time to rest and freshen up, so they can all join us later at the state-banquet while our citizens vote online if we, the elders go with you and stand before your assembly to apply for membership or if we rather risk all, staying independent." I realized I too could not move! Some external force had enveloped me like solid air. I still was in considerable pain from the knife wound. The Admiral thanked the Elder and waved into the cameras. Then he turned, looked at the black smoking hole, at us, and his face was unreadable. "Yes, I believe that is a great idea, we shall return to the ship to freshen up and discuss this demonstration in a full and detailed interview of all involved." We returned to the ship. Waite and I were both shackled separately and each guarded by a different pair of marines. Back aboard, I was patched up at sickbay, I was stripped of belt and weapons, and placed in the brigs holding cell. I had no illusions about my future in the fleet or what sort of punishment I would receive. While I was not sure what else I could have done, I was certain I had violated regulations. Perhaps the fact that I touched my weapon after being told not to do so was one of the charges. What would I do if they kicked me out? Go back to Nilfeheim, was an option, of course. But I have no other plan, for I had lived and breathed the thought of a Naval career all my life. Maybe the offer from Alex was still good. I did not spend a long time in the cell. Both Waite and I were fetched after perhaps thirty minutes and brought before the Admiral. He first addressed Waite, "Why did you apply to the Academy if you felt so strongly opposed to Non-Human life?" Wade glared at the Immortal and said. "I know there are officers who think as we do at home! I wanted the chance to kill as many as possible. Where other than in the fleet would I get a chance to perhaps command a ship?" The Admiral sighed, and his shoulders dropped visibly. "It is a sad fact that even after all this time and centuries of multi-species interaction; racism is not stomped out completely. It is not against the law or wrong to have a strong opinion on these matters as a civilian. Here in the fleet, it is unacceptable, and I know some officers think like you, but there are very few, and none of them will ever make it into the command chair of a ship. Why try to kill me?" "That Xeno loving freak over there who almost killed me, wanted to report me, so my chances to make a difference in the Navy were over. I aimed at the Elly not at you. Killing him, now that would have certainly ended these sickening procedures, and these Dick Faces would not join the Union, thank god." "Do you know the consequences of your act?" Bennet laughed hard." We are not in Union space, and therefore, Union Law means nothing! Even a five credit lawyer will get me off the hook. I want to make a GalNet call anyway!" "You are not subject to civilian laws as you were told right at the beginning; you are a Cadet and as such face a court-martial." He waved at the Marines." Get him out of here!" Then he focused on me. "So, you are the infamous Eric Olafson?" I frowned."Sir, Yes, Sir." "Do you have anything to say regarding your actions on the platform?" "I accept responsibility for it, and I know I probably violated orders. What will be my punishment?" He motioned to the marine."Remove the shackles and return his things." Turning to me, "You are walking a fine line between bravery and disobedience just now, and twice in less than a day. Yes, you violated a direct order, but we want our officers to question every order given and if necessary, make a decision to disregard it. There is a fine line between insubordination and obeying strict orders, and if you become an officer, you will be asked to walk that line every day. That is why command rest with sentient beings and not robots." He looked around and sat down on a chair someone had established via hard light holo. "Now this does not mean I condone or invite anyone in my command to disobey lawful orders." He slowly shook his head, "Here I am trying to instruct a first week Cadet, who doesn't know the very basics, about the command order philosophy of the Navy." Then he looked me directly into the face. "You need to finish your Academy training, and when and if we should ever meet again, we will continue this conversation. Right now I need you to tell me about that Submarine vs. SpaceBus incident, we have enough time, and I am most curious about that one!" I girded my weapon belt back on and gasped, "Sir, you know about that, but ... sorry Sir, I guess you know about everything?" "Yes, lad I and aware of that small battle but of the other no, I do not have the ability to know all. A Union Planet attacked in peacetime and so deep in what we deem safe space was brought to my attention and so the subsequent events. Now please take a seat and fill in the blanks the official report never mentions. If you waver, I will redirect you." I finished securing the belt, and the marine handed me my second knife. I sat down and began to tell the Admiral of the battle for Niflehiem, while I put the knife back into the sheath on my back. He never once interrupted or redirected me. I did leave out mentioning Tyr and his part and only said that I heard someone mentioning the possible attack. The old Admiral got up and nodded. "It is a fine story, indeed, young lad, you did well. I thank you for your action today. You saved us quite some trouble. Now I need to find out how that other boy managed to get through base evaluation and why his intentions weren't caught today." Then he snapped with his fingers and waved at one of the always present officers, "Commander would you be so kind and send a note to the academy, that I would prefer if they adjust the auto dressers, so cadets cannot make independent weapon choices." With a twinkle in his eyes, he then said to me, "It is nothing personal, Lad. I just think it is not a good idea for you boys to make such choices before you complete basic training." I got up as well and knew that it might be a bad idea to attempt to shake the Admiral's hand, I remembered that from one of the few classes we had so far attended. I snapped to attention and smartly saluted, waiting for the return before releasing mine. "Sir, Thank you, Sir. By your leave!" "Hmm, you amaze me yet again with your military present. But we are not done yet. We still have a state dinner to attend, and your presence has been demanded, and you need a new uniform, I believe they will think the crusted blood on your jacket to not be very appetizing." Category:Edits by Posidous